


【艾利】缘来你在这里【授权翻译】

by fmx0515



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Businessman/Out of Shape!Levi, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mild Body Shaming, Public Blow Jobs, Questioning Sexuality, Rejection, Rimming, Trainer!Eren, bottom!levi, top!Eren, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmx0515/pseuds/fmx0515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>利维七年前拒绝了年仅十六岁的邻居艾伦的求爱，以为自那之后再也不会见到他了。后来，当利维决定要健身锻炼时，竟然发现雇佣的私人健身教练就是艾伦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaofteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofteeth/gifts).
  * A translation of [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170222) by [seaofteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofteeth/pseuds/seaofteeth). 



> Thanks for dear seaofteeth's excellent original work!

 

利维爬到办公楼十楼的时候，简直是上气不接下气。这层楼就是他一周的五个工作日里都不得不来的地方，而且要是他手底下的众多苦工们有一个搞砸了，他或许还要来六天。电梯坏了，他很烦躁——不是因为电梯，尽管这玩意儿的确给这个中世纪般黑暗的早晨更添了几分堵——而是因为他能感受到汗水顺着他的后颈流下来，小腿肌肉在酸痛，但尼玛他才刚刚三十五岁而已。利维使劲用鼻子吸气呼气，企图掩盖他的喘息，然后用肩膀顶开电梯间的门，径直走进他不幸要整日出入的办公室，眼睛危险地眯成一条线。

 

好吧，他知道自己有点反应过度了。但是他二十来岁的时候铁人三项都没问题的啊。妈的，想当年他大学那会儿有次还仰卧着举起了他的室友呢，还是喝醉的时候。现在他爬个十楼都喘不过气来了？真是可悲。

 

利维气势汹汹地走过去时，往常会给他打招呼的一众雇员都急急忙忙回到自己的小隔间，唯有一人除外。他的助理紧跟他敏捷的步伐，把一绺跑偏的金发别到耳后，然后勤快地飞速念出他iPad屏幕上的一系列待办事项。

 

“二十分钟后您有一个会议，埃尔文想知道五点后您有没有时间和他喝一杯，以及我们已经没有咖啡了。我可以去星巴克给您买，但是必须有人给您接电话才行，因为欧鲁又把蓝牙耳机弄坏了。”

 

“果然他这笨蛋又弄坏了。”利维低声嘀咕道，猛地拉开了办公室的门。“告诉埃尔文滚犊子再叫欧鲁去星巴克。不，等等，他可能会把这事也搞砸了。找一家送外卖的咖啡店，让欧鲁买单。”他一屁股坐到办公椅上，用皮鞋尖踢开了电脑的电源开关，然后把手提包扔到一边。“还有，给我找个私人健身教练。到时候让他在我公寓的健身房教我，我可不想在星球健身俱乐部这种大众健身房露脸。”

 

“你想找个健身教练？”

 

“我口齿不清了么阿尔敏？”利维气呼呼地问道，用中指揉搓着他的太阳穴。阿尔敏看了他一眼，随即利维带有某种程度歉意地叹了口气，一般来说这待遇对这位助手已经算不错了。阿尔敏得到了抚慰，回给他一个微笑，然后从口袋里掏出手机用大拇指迅速按完了解锁按键。

 

“我的室友就是名健身教练。而且是个很不错的教练。他平时工作时间是我的一半却足以和我平摊房租，这点大概比较有说服力。我会给他发去你的日程表，看看他什么时间有空。另外，现在距离你在十六层的会议还剩下十二分钟了。”

 

利维叫苦连连，只得又起身拿起了他的手提包。

 

“这招很狡猾啊，但是不会给你加薪的。”

 

“我们可以拭目以待。”

 

**********

 

利维用手掌重重地在闹钟的关闭按钮上拍了一把，把脑袋埋到枕头里，发出了含混而不满的哼哼声。他开始后悔雇什么健身教练了，这可是尼玛周六的早上七点啊。但是阿尔敏声称，除非他去办个健身房的会员卡，不然那个叫阿伦还是艾林什么的该死室友只有这个时间能够“上门服务”。

 

利维从床上爬起来，拖着脚去浴室撒了个晨尿，刷牙时掀起衬衫的下摆，眯着眼从洗手盆上方的镜子里细细打量自己的腹部。还能看到他的腹肌，但是绝对也能看出来他长年累月地坐办公室，又吃了太多外卖。其实他自己也不是对身材有什么抱怨；他只是不想每次电梯坏了，就像个身处恐怖电影中的人似的。这意味着他该去做做有氧运动了，但是他实在痛恨它，只好花上几百美金找个陌生人来他的公寓大楼命令他在跑步机上跑步。他把嘴里剩下的牙膏吐到洗手池里，皱着眉头将牙刷冲洗干净，然后把牙刷丢进了水龙头旁边的杯子里。

 

利维套上一件旧T恤和一条运动裤，裤子侧面还印着他母校的名字。他吃了一片吐司，喝了半杯咖啡，然后听见一阵听起来蛮自信的敲门声。他瞥了一眼表，整七点半一分不差——在心里稍稍赞许了一把，接着一口气喝完了剩下的温热咖啡，大步走去开门。

 

说实话，利维也不知道他的期待中来者会是什么样子的。或许是一个身着凸显肌肉紧身T恤、体格健壮的金发男人，或者跟他在医生办公室里的健身杂志封面上见到的那种人差不多，但是他知道自己绝对没想到这人竟会是目瞪口呆、长大成人的艾伦·耶格尔。

 

艾伦的眼睛瞪得很喜感，嘴开开合合就像一条离开水的鱼，最后好不容易挤出一句：“利维？”之后，似乎突然记起了两人七年前是如何分别的，脸红成了熟透的番茄。

 

擦，这孩子这么帅了。也不是说十六岁的艾伦就不帅了，但是从法律上来讲他还未成年，利维又对乳臭未干的毛孩子没什么兴趣。那时候，利维可以客观评价艾伦在同龄的孩子中长得不赖。他能看出来为什么不少邻里的小姑娘都对他有意思。但是现在……

 

艾伦仍然很瘦，但是利维可以看出年轻人穿着的T恤下隐约的肩膀肌肉轮廓，更不用说从他低垂的健身短裤两侧突出出来的胯骨了。他的头发跟以前一样还是乱蓬蓬的，那双公认的迷人眼睛中那种独特的颜色也没有变化，但是如今他下巴的线条更加鲜明，更能衬托他的头发和眼睛。当年他还经常给这个臭小子做干酪通心粉呢，而现在这个晚熟的孩子终于成熟了。

 

他自己的生活却真他妈糟糕。

 

对比之下，他不禁突然感到有点难为情——经过过去七年的磨练，艾伦显然已经成了潜在的性感男神，而利维却沦落到要雇佣私人健身教练了——他深刻体会到目前状况的讽刺之处。上天把这尊希腊雕像般的男神带到他家门口，他不知道是该感恩还是该爆粗。如果说他真的信奉神灵的话，又或者两者兼有吧。

 

噢该死，他一直盯着人家看呢。

 

他清了清喉咙，艾伦尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，眼神向下盯着自己的运动鞋。

 

“嗯，你就是阿尔敏的室友？”

 

“是的，我们，我们是在大学认识的。我是不是该——你想让我离开吗？我是说，我知道客户的名字是利维，但是我以为，呃你明白的，就是重名什么的。”

 

“不用。”或许利维回答得有点太快了，明显能看出艾伦被他的突然爆发吓了一跳。他深吸一口气，努力用一种缓慢、冷漠的语气讲话。“见到……见到当年那个常躲在我公寓里不做作业的小子，如今长成了还算体面的男人，也是件开心的事。”

 

“还算是？你可要小心了。”艾伦微笑着开玩笑说，身上的紧张消失于无形。利维不觉松了一口气。“为了你这话，我可能让你在斜坡上跑个十公里哦，你懂的。你花钱雇我来就是为了这个嘛。”

 

利维翻了个白眼，比了个鄙视的手势。

 

“是啊是啊。等我去换双鞋，我们就一起去健身房吧，你这个混蛋抖S。”

 

**********

 

【以下为回忆杀】

 

“利维？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你是同志对吧？”

 

利维的注意力从电视机上移开，冲坐在他身边的十六岁少年挑起了一边眉毛。能看出来少年十分紧张，手指不停挑弄着利维沙发上的一根线头。利维靠过去，一巴掌拍走了那只手——老天啊，他就不能来了以后不破坏点什么东西么——然后又重新坐回了沙发的另一端。

 

“你以前就见过我男朋友吧，艾伦。”

 

“我知道。只是……我们从来没有真正说起过这个问题。”

 

“有必要么？”

 

“没有。”艾伦迅速答道，手又开始挑弄那根线头了，意识到自己在干什么之后赶紧把手放回腿上。“我不是那个意思……我是……我想问你是怎么知道的，就是说你喜欢男人这回事儿。”

 

年龄稍长的男人心里一阵恐慌，尽管他的面瘫脸完全没有显现出来。噢老天，不要啊。利维难道非要同这个孩子进行这种谈话么？明明他的父亲就是个医生好吧。他叹了一口气，脸转向艾伦，面无表情地回答道：“哈里森·福特。”

 

“啥？”艾伦疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。利维翻了翻眼珠重复一遍。

 

“哈里森·福特。我像你这么大的时候，因为哈里森·福特而用了不知道多少该死的护手霜和纸巾。因为我把第一盘《夺宝奇兵》的录像带放太多遍而彻底弄坏了，不得不又买了一盘。”

 

“不会吧，利维。”

 

“怎么不会？你问了我就告诉你了啊。”

 

艾伦兴奋到脸颊变得红扑扑，不自觉地张大了嘴巴，让利维想到了以前养的金鱼（后来十岁的艾伦和他妹妹粗暴地玩捉人游戏时把鱼缸打翻了）。之后他没说话，于是利维就把注意力重新转移到电视上了，以为这次谈话就此告一段落。

 

然而并未结束。

 

“那么……如果我喜欢一个男人的话，是不是说明我是同志？”

 

啊啊，重点来了。如果不是利维清楚现在的状况的话，弄不好还以为不小心换台到某期《课后特别节目》（一档以青少年为主要收视群的ABC电视节目）呢。他想告诉艾伦，或许他们学校指导教师的办公桌上会有些小册子能够回答所有这些老套的问题。该死，谷歌十秒钟之内就能解决。但是利维没有这么说。相反，他耸了耸肩，停顿了一下，然后拿起遥控器关上了电视。这也许是次值得他认真回答的谈话。至少，他希望在他还是十六岁的时候有人好好跟他谈谈这些。

 

“这件事由你决定。唯一能给你贴上标签的人就是你自己，艾伦。但你要知道，我在你这个年纪的时候并不担心这件事。只要跟随心意做你想做的，之后再担心标签问题就好了。”他坚定地说，靠过身子揉乱小邻居的头发。这么做稍微有点难为情，因为艾伦这个臭小子已经比他还高了。不过他好歹还是做到了。“这样的事情并不是非白即黑、黑白分明的。所以不用紧张。跟着感觉走就对了。”

 

利维随即起身，将手臂举过头顶舒展了下颈椎腰椎。“我去倒点茶，你要么？”他大步走到能看得见起居室的厨房，从水龙头灌满水后将水壶放到炉子上，为自己这次做了回极好的行为模范而在心里给自己点了个大大的赞。

 

他平时是不是满嘴脏话？的确。但是看看，关键时刻他可是做了好事来弥补哦。他不希望艾伦像他自己一样经历那些成长中的烦心事儿。艾伦的父亲对利维的伴侣从不正眼相待——他不清楚这是因为他不喜欢他们的长相还是说他根本就恐同——但是无论如何，不管艾伦究竟是什么样的，都至少有一个人能够接受艾伦。或许不是什么了不起人物的认同，只是一个普通人而已。自从六年前搬到艾伦隔壁以来，他就半是被强迫地照顾起了这个孩子，要说他不在乎艾伦的幸福绝对是骗人的。有时候这熊孩子确实淘气，但是更重要的是，他是一个好孩子。

 

利维从碗橱中取出装茶包的盒子放在台子上。

 

“喂艾伦，喝不喝茶？”

 

“是你。”

 

利维皱起眉头，眉毛因为困惑纠成一团。他越过厨房的台子看向艾伦；艾伦则在座位上转过身，隔着沙发背面对利维，紧张地用牙咬住下唇。

 

“什么，是我？”

 

“我喜欢的人。是你。”

 

利维震惊地停住了动作，明白过来话的意思后身体逐渐僵硬起来。他想嘲笑艾伦是在开玩笑，这玩笑太蠢了什么的，但是艾伦的眼睛闪耀着坚定。

 

噢。该死。

 

“水开了。”艾伦说道，而直到那时利维才意识到水壶一直在叫唤。他关掉炉子，把水壶从炉子上拿下来放到木质的切菜板上。他突然不想喝茶了。倒是想来杯威士忌……

 

他重重叹了口气，试着不去注意艾伦的脸色如何暗下去。擦。

 

利维一只手捋了捋头发，身体重心尴尬地从左脚换到右脚，盘算着怎么开口。对于日常生活，他往往不够圆滑变通。为什么他非要应付这种该死的微妙情景？最终他只得开口：“听着，艾伦，你是一个很好的孩子——”

 

“我不是孩子了——”

 

“你才十六岁。我已经是过了二十要奔三的人了。”

 

“我会算术，谢谢。”艾伦怒视着他，而眼神中却似乎流露着恳求。“年龄只是数字而已！你还和比你大得多的家伙约会过呢！上次那个男人都四十多了对吧？”

 

“没错，但是和四十岁的人约会不会让我进监狱。”利维答道，用食指和中指揉搓着太阳穴。“和十六岁的人约会就不一样了。”

 

“行，好吧，那我们等等怎么样？我们可以等到我十八岁以后，再做爱做的事——”

 

“艾伦。”利维打断他，对话题的走向感觉不妙。“不仅仅是年龄的问题。听着，你这么说我真的很高兴，但是我从来没有那样考虑过你，懂吗？你就像……我的一个小弟弟，或者之类的。你还在我这儿尿过床呢，记得吗？”

 

“就那么一次而已，而且那时候我才十岁，那天晚上还喝了超级多的苏打水——”

 

“这不是重点，耶格尔。”

 

艾伦咬住嘴唇，非常用力。利维感觉胸口十分沉重压抑。突然，这孩子眯起眼睛站了起来，径直朝门口快步走去。他无言地穿上了鞋子，而利维就这样看着他，不知道在这当口上该做些什么或者说些什么。他不想给这孩子虚假的希望，但他也不愿见他痛苦。

 

“好吧，那我们就之后再见吧。”艾伦喃喃道，从衣钩上拽过外套。

 

他出门后砰地一下关上了门。

 

【回忆杀结束】

 

**********

 

“你在听吗，利维？断线了吗？”

 

利维立即从恍惚中回过神来，注意力重新转回过去二十分钟完全没在听的会议电话。

 

“听着呢，信号不大好。”他顺溜地编着瞎话，阿尔敏在他桌前咳嗽了下，不过利维瞪他的时候他颇识时务地赶紧转移了视线。“您能再重复一遍么？”

 

之后他流利地读完了所需汇报的事项和数据，就如何增加年收益和减少金融风险提出了见解，又极不情愿地同意在下个月的聚会上露面，最后声称自己还有个重要的电话要打而迅速地挂断了电话。

 

“骗子。”

 

“闭嘴，阿尔敏。”

 

当利维的电话占去了阿尔敏的精力，他的思绪又飘回了他的老邻居。艾伦告白之后就不再来他公寓玩了，他们之间的联系也只剩下在走廊相遇时的点头问候。利维每次试图搭话，艾伦都会很快找借口离开。最后，利维因为工作调动去了另一座城市，正好借机去了新的地方。那时候他想过要告诉艾伦，但是那时他们已经有几个月没说话了。另外告诉他又如何呢？艾伦根本不想见他了——说实话，利维并不怪他——于是他就这样离开了。

 

但是如今……

 

周六那天，艾伦真的很像以往熟悉的那个艾伦。幽默，顽皮，故意和利维过不去（或者说跟利维的身体过不去——他从来没想过全身上下能疼成这样）。七年前的“意外事件”仿佛从未发生过。或许再见到利维本身对艾伦来说就是一种解脱，就像是他明白过来自己躲过一劫之类的。然而这个念头让利维很是沮丧，他在椅子里陷得更低了，只想来个全身的按摩或者再给他酸痛的腿上来个热袋。

 

可能他明白过来自己根本不喜欢男人了呢，他又默默在心里想着，并在杯具的漩涡中越陷越深。他真是可悲。几年过去，他十六岁的老邻居重新出现在他的生活里，长成了有气场到人神共愤、小麦色皮肤的性感男神，而他自己却成了三十来岁的老男人，并在这儿郁闷不已。不过他忍不住想，这些年艾伦过得怎样？利维当年离开时他有没有想念他？他的情感关系怎么样了？他的初吻给了谁？他初次约会去了哪里？

 

他现在还单身么？

 

唉。

 

利维拿过咖啡杯啜了一口，因咖啡凉了而把脸皱成一团。这些想法都毫无意义。不管怎么说，艾伦现在可以比一个连爬十楼都大汗淋漓的三十五岁老男人做得强多了。事实上，他可能已经比利维做得好了。平常就是如此。只要他伸展下他那二头肌就能——

 

“那么，你和艾伦的健身课程怎么样了？”

 

“不错。”利维生硬地答道，打开了他的邮箱。他敢肯定用眼角的余光看到了阿尔敏的微笑，这个小混蛋。他或许知道自己的室友在工作上绝不含糊，因此确信利维每两周就要经受一番折磨，还在心里暗爽不已。

 

等等。

 

“喂，阿尔敏，艾伦不会是你的男朋友吧？”

 

阿尔敏翻了个白眼，尽管并没有看着面前的屏幕，手指仍熟练地在键盘上翻飞。该死的千禧世代们，利维在心里吐槽道。

 

“我男朋友是收发室的让，不记得了？”

 

“尼玛我怎么会知道？”

 

“哦，因为他每隔一天就会来给我送午餐？因为我给你介绍过他，还已经好几次了？”

 

阿尔敏假装失望地皱着眉头，利维咕哝了几句无法辨识的话作为回应，但是肩膀却放松下来。不错。

 

“你为什么这么问？”

 

还没等利维编出什么听起来说得过去的理由电话铃就响了，他比划了个手势让阿尔敏去接电话，心里默默感激着不知哪路的神仙，助他免于掉进自己挖下的坑而羞耻到底。阿尔敏瞥了他一眼示意这事儿没完，但打开了随时插在耳朵里的蓝牙耳机并拿起他的iPad。

 

“这里是利维办公室，请问您有什么事？”

 

利维脸上挂着胜利的笑容穿上西装外套，在阿尔敏再次提起这个话题前成功溜出办公室，去享受午休时间了。


	2. Chapter 2

 

“我应该预料到你最终会以这个谋生。体育课成绩可是你唯一没有全部得C的课程。”

 

“闭嘴吧。再做一组。”艾伦答道，戒备地将双手交叉在胸前。

 

利维轻笑两声，不过实际上使出了浑身的劲儿，再做一组俯卧撑的时候二头肌已经在尖叫求饶了。

 

“想让我给你倒数么？”艾伦坏笑着问道，将身子的重量随意地倚靠在墙上。

 

“去死吧你。”

 

他好不容易完成了最后一组的十个俯卧撑，然后直接塌倒在健身房的地板上，大口喘着粗气。他很庆幸整个健身房内只有他们两个人；要是有陌生人看见他如此软弱无能的瞬间他会极度不快。潮红的脸颊贴在冰凉的地板上感觉不错，艾伦竟然大笑起来，蹲到他身边拍了拍他的背。

 

“做得不错。”

 

“少来这套，小子。”

 

“嘿，这回可比上次的健身课多做了十个呢！你应该感到骄傲才是。”

 

“等我的胳膊恢复知觉以后，看我不掐死你。”

 

艾伦再次大笑起来，利维情不自禁地想起自己是多么怀念这个声音，当然了现在这声音低沉多了。如果他对自己足够诚实的话，他还要承认也更性感了。

 

他真的需要休息一下了。

 

“来吧，翻过身去我帮你舒展下身体。”

 

利维呻吟一声，犹犹豫豫地照做了，竭尽全力不去想艾伦的手隔着大腿上布料的触感。这只是他们第四次见面，但是说实话，事后放松这一步骤很快成了利维整个健身课程中最喜欢的部分。他不得不提醒自己，他是个三十五岁的老男人了，而不是什么迷恋物理疗法的八十岁老头子。当然了这又让他想起前几次时，艾伦还问他准备好进行海绵擦洗浴了么，坦白说那个只会更糟。

 

“阿尔敏告诉我，有次你问他我们俩是不是在一起了。”艾伦随意地说道，轻轻将利维曲起来的腿向外侧压过去。利维在心里记下要找机会宰了阿尔敏，然后迅速编出了个不那么站得住脚的理由。

 

“我就是好奇而已。你能找个比他好多了的。他挣不了多少钱，而且我听说他上司很难缠，经常让他加班还不给加班费。”利维回答说，逗得艾伦的嘴角微微上扬。

 

“的确如此，不过我也曾经交过一个有钱的女朋友，但是实话告诉你，根本没有人们说的那么好。她总是对我吃的快餐速食嗤之以鼻，而我根本不喜欢去提供超过一种叉子以上的餐厅吃饭。不用说，我们俩最后也没戏。”艾伦咧嘴一笑，透露着对这个问题的独到见解，让利维忍不住有点佩服起来，原来眼前这个男人在没有他的时候已经成长了这么多，经历如此丰富了。

 

“不过，我一直比较喜欢年龄比我大的女人。我想是受你的影响了吧。”

 

“不可能。我可从来不喜欢女人的，记得吗？你喜欢老女人的癖好可不能怪我。”利维嘲讽道，艾伦则恶作剧地拍了他的大腿侧面一巴掌，然后又开始按摩他的另一条腿。

 

“是，好吧，咱俩都知道我还喜欢比我年长的男人。”艾伦又说道。利维很确定自己的心跳暂停了一下下。艾伦以自己独有的那种淘气笑着，但是眼神中却没有丝毫笑意。利维突然觉得自己也许还有机会，胸口一阵悸动。不过这样还是太蠢了，因为他究竟在艾伦身上寻求什么呢？他总感觉，要是他和卡尔拉·耶格尔唯一的宝贝儿子搞了一夜情，她一定会从坟墓里爬出来，把他这个小淫棍拖下地狱的。可是除此之外，他真的能给艾伦什么吗？工作以外的时间里，他就是拿瓶啤酒躺在沙发上打发时间，或者刷B站看个视频啥的。

 

就是这样，他可不是什么年度最佳男友的材料。

 

艾伦换了下位置跪在地板上，示意利维坐起来好帮他伸展手臂。

 

“终于在金赛量表（性学专家金赛博士制定的一个尺度，尝试用0至6代表人的性取向定位）上找到你自己的位置了，是吧？”利维照做的同时回答道。艾伦把利维的手臂放在他胸前交叉按压时哼了一声，这次可是皮肤的直接接触了。他的手指在利维灼热的身体上显得特别凉。

 

“那种定位法已经过时了，不过差不多吧，可能就是我就是个双之类的。”

 

“耶格尔，那你参加过什么游行么？”

 

“大学出柜那会儿参加过。几年之后没什么新鲜感了就没再去。”艾伦耸了耸肩，放下利维的右臂转而举起他的左臂。

 

“因为现在它们都变成了该死的家庭友好型。想当年我们那会儿，每个人都是裸着跑到大街上的，不是喝高了就是嗑高了。我们天不怕地不怕。而现在的活动全都是为了寻找人工受精所需的卵子，更不用提那些游行的花车了，一半都是政客。”

 

“某人可真尖刻啊。不过你那时候真的是裸着跑大街的？”艾伦顽皮无礼地咧嘴一笑，这回轮到利维轻轻给了他一巴掌。“你听起来就像个脾气不好的老头。”

 

“我还就是个脾气不好的老头来着。”

 

“你才三十五，又不是五十。”

 

“哦？我们的话题就离不开我的年龄了是吧？”

 

“这种算术又不难，你这混蛋。”

 

艾伦站起身，伸出手要把他的客户拉起来，利维隐隐露出几分笑容。利维抓住他的手，一把就被拉到了艾伦身前（他毫不费力就做到了，这一点让利维既恨得牙痒痒又觉得难以置信的帅气），发现站起身后自己的脸和艾伦的脸之间只相隔几寸而已。艾伦定定望着他，眉头紧锁思考着什么。

 

“你是不是因为我搬走的？”最后他终于问道。利维因这个意想不到的问题而吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。一直以来艾伦都是这么想的吗？

 

“我找到一份新工作，能租得起一个更好的住处。住得离工作地点更近。”利维诚实地回答说，注意到艾伦仍然没有松开握着他的手而有点飘飘然了。‘以及你不想和我再扯上任何关系了。’他在心里补充了一句，不过又觉得说这么清楚也没什么意义。他不责怪艾伦当时的举动。要是他也处在同样的情况下，他也会做出一样的反应。这些事情……既然过去了就这样过去吧。

 

艾伦注视着他，十分专注，好像在探究着什么。尽管在这种严密审视下利维觉得有点不自在了，但他没有移动，尽量让自己看起来无动于衷。

 

“好吧。”

 

利维不知道他的老邻居看起来是不是宽慰了一些，不过艾伦总算松开了他的手，将课程一开始搭在椭圆健身机扶手上的干净毛巾抓过来，递给了利维。他想问艾伦在想什么，为什么要重新提起这件事，但是他想不出怎样以足够冷淡的方式再重新提起这个话题，所以他安静地接过毛巾，擦干了眉毛上的汗水。

 

**

 

利维开始每天不乘电梯而爬楼梯了。他觉得自己可以不仅仅利用一周中的两天来锻炼身体，而且这样做还有一个好处，就是不用每天早晨在那个拥挤的金属盒子里向他的同事和上司们礼貌地点头了。虽然爬楼梯还是很累，但是起码他不会再像只猪一样气喘吁吁了。

 

阿尔敏在标着数字10的电梯间门口等候着，左臂夹着iPad，右手拿着一杯咖啡。利维无言地接过咖啡，两人一路走向利维办公室的时候，阿尔敏便开始汇报日程上的各项安排，如需变更安排时中指便在屏幕上翻飞。

 

阿尔敏做这项工作实在是大材小用了，但是只有等某个比他职位高的人辞职了，利维才能提拔他。目前来说，他所能给予的最大帮助就是给这孩子一封热情洋溢的推荐信。不过尽管两年来没有给他涨过工资，阿尔敏始终忠实地支持着他，作用已经远远超出了助手的范畴。他有时候让人生气，发型也糟透了，但一旦他生病不来上班，就能发现他真尼玛无可取代。

 

他坐在办公桌前叹口气，把关节按得啪啪作响，然后打开了电脑电源。周一总是最讨厌的。另外，他的脑海中还在回想着最近发生的其他事情。

 

自他同艾伦一起锻炼以来已经一个多月了。那个孩子——不，那个男人——很明显是个敬业的健身教练，但是这并不是利维继续见他的原因。这一个小时不仅仅是花钱买罪受，其中还有顽皮的调侃和无伤大雅的调情，而且做有氧运动时如果艾伦决定在他身边陪他一起做，他还能看到艾伦脱掉上衣半裸。他痛恨在来之不易的休息日里还要早起（而且在之后的工作日里还要起得更早才行），特别是最近还要提前两小时起来洗澡打理头发再去该死的健身房，可是毫无疑问他的头发最终还是会被汗水粘在额头上（只要一看到成年版的艾伦·耶格尔，理性神马的就不知道飞哪里去鸟，现在他已经接受了这个事实），但是为了见到这位老邻居，这一切都值了。最近他想了很多，关于他有没有后悔七年前拒绝了艾伦，不过实际上那样的话是无论如何也行不通的。现在的艾伦已经不是从前的他了；尽管还是有点孩子气，这没有变，但是他不再是个孩子了。

 

尽管如此，如果想和艾伦发展出一段超过柏拉图式的关系还是不大地道，对吧？当然，现在他的确被他所吸引了，无论是那轮廓清晰的腹肌，紧实的屁股，还是他特有的那种傻笑。（不过准确来说，这一点他一直都是如此。然而利维不记得他的牙齿是这么该死的齐整。他肯定根本不用矫正牙齿。）

 

要是他采取行动，艾伦不当面笑话他才怪，所以他决定按兵不动。目前这种关系对他而言已经很满足了。只要在他身边就够了。

 

真的。

 

**

 

利维讨厌健身的时候健身房里不是只有两人独处。每一次，每次这种该死的时候，他就不得不见证某些年轻的专业人士、攀上高枝的小媳妇儿和小白脸、甚至是保洁人员之类的人不要脸地同艾伦调情。更讨厌的是，艾伦也会调笑回去。利维倒不认为艾伦真的对他们感兴趣——起码这一点他是了解艾伦的，这个小混蛋就是天性风骚而已——但这还是让他气愤极了。

 

利维在耳朵里塞上耳机，强迫自己不要偷偷摸摸地向艾伦投去怨恨的眼光，紧盯着跑步机前连接地板和天花板的落地镜中自己的倒影。他转动手柄将跑步机的坡度调高，想用这种方法摆脱心里那种毫无道理的嫉妒，但是很快他的视线又会游移，还看见一个二十来岁的骚男靠过身子在艾伦的耳边低语了几句，引得艾伦一阵大笑。他拽出了耳机。

 

“喂，耶格尔。我花钱雇你来不是为了让你给‘艾伦下一位宠幸者’进行海选的。”他气势汹汹地说道，出口的话语比他设想的更刻薄。但是即使今天状态并不差，他已经大汗淋漓了，还觉得自己又老又胖。再加上看见艾伦和某个卖弄风骚的混蛋打得火热，实在把他气炸了。

 

艾伦冲那个长得不赖的年轻人抱歉地笑了笑，然后把注意力转到利维这边，脸上的笑容却立刻消失不见了。他走过去，利维本能地紧张了起来，一边继续跑步一边攥紧了面前的手柄。

 

“我不知道你就做个恢复运动也需要人紧盯着。”他有些冷淡地说道，伸手把跑步机的速度调慢。“显然是我做得不好，让你连恢复运动的要领都搞不明白。”

 

“对，没错。要是我知道该怎么做就不需要你了，你说对吧？”利维回嘴道，不过明显就是在乱扯。以前他又不是没有健身过，否则他二十来岁时的体格只能说是神迹了。他需要的是动力。不过这也不是他想获得艾伦关注的理由。

 

艾伦抿紧嘴唇，看起来像是要回敬什么难听的话。不过，好歹这些年他学会了控制自己的脾气。这点比利维强。

 

“最后步行五分钟，要不停下来后你会头晕的。”艾伦说着，捡起了他的小健身包甩到肩上，然后转身向出口走去。“今天就到这里吧。”

 

“等等。”利维迅速说道，胡乱按了几个跑步机控制板上的按键，仍然气喘吁吁。“你不是还应该帮我伸展下身体的么？”

 

“那并不是非做不可的；今天的恢复运动就够了。”艾伦没有朝他的方向再看一眼，就推开了通向出口的门。“拜。”

 

利维仿佛听见了房间另一边传来了窃笑，不过也许这只是他的潜意识在提醒自己，他真是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章N18请注意！

后来的几周里，利维酝酿了得有二十多种差不多的道歉说辞，不过最终一个电话也没能打出去。最后他选择在心里感到抱歉，因为，如果他真有什么该死地擅长的事的话，那就是将一切闷在心里。嗯，还可以加上作死这件事。

好吧，从一个方面来说，他是把情况弄得不像样了。甚至说很糟糕。但是呢，艾伦应该是职业的健身教练啊，在他的认知来说，无论如何工作时间猎艳总不能算尽职尽责吧。老天，利维很确定他们有专门的app来约炮（这是听阿尔敏告诉他的，尽管他实在记不起来当时这个话题是怎么冒出来的了），所以他的论点在于，明明那时候艾伦该看着利维用“山路”模式跑步两公里寻死，但他却借机和同龄人打情骂俏是绝对说不过去的。

利维呻吟一声，挫败地将脑袋撞向自己的办公桌。“也许人家的菊花周围都会定期除毛呢。”他自言自语道，心想艾伦现在是不是就喜欢同这样的人约。的确，利维向来不排斥“男士除毛”，但是远没到那种程度。曾经一位前任给他讲解过这个流程，他心想他宁愿就着烈酒咽下钉子也不愿找个陌生人来扯掉身体最私密处的毛发。

“先生，你说什么？”

“给我拿杯咖啡来，阿尔敏。”利维嘟囔道，听到办公室门开的声音立即从桌上抬起头来。“要一大杯。”

他的助手试图用iPad遮住脸上的浅笑，利维并不是没看到，但是这个时候他已经懒得理了。“不过你走之前还有点事，”他开口道，阿尔敏停住脚步。“我的，呃，健身课程明天还进行么？”

“是啊。”阿尔敏回答道，中指在屏幕上滑动了几下查看了利维的日程安排。“怎么，需要我为您取消么？”

“不，不用。我就是想确认下。”利维很快回答说，假装正在阅读电脑上一篇特别感兴趣的电子邮件。哦，瞧瞧，原来是一封电子邀请函，主题是“让的办公室生日狂欢”。他迅速按下了“不去参加”的选项，然后接着浏览下一封去了。

“到时候，嗯，还是艾伦来是吧？”利维感觉自己用一种随意的语气继续问道，眼睛没有一刻离开屏幕。这封邮件是Bed Bath & Beyond（美国最大的高品质床上用品及家庭用品连锁运营商）赠送给他的八折优惠券。正好，他的确需要买新毛巾了。

“为什么不是呢？”阿尔敏挑起一边眉毛，怀疑地问道。

“天哪阿尔敏，我怎么知道。他有可能生病了或者其他什么啊。你出去以后再给我带几片阿司匹林回来。”他防备地回答道，用余光看到阿尔敏摇了摇头然后离开了。

好吧，这是个好兆头，对吧？说不定艾伦已经完全忘了这回事了。

 

**

 

事实证明，艾伦完全没有忘了这回事。利维苦涩地发现了这一点，因为艾伦没有像平时那样去公寓找他，他只好一个人游荡到健身房，并发现这个年轻人已经在其中一台跑步机上慢跑起来了，脸上写满不快。

“你来晚了。”他板着脸说，向身旁的跑步机指了指。“热身吧。”

“抱歉，没人告诉我我们今天是在这里碰面。”利维用一种谁都能听出来毫无歉意的语气回答说。但是该死的，谁不愿意用一大堆消极和挑衅来开始一天呢是吧？就跟妈妈经常做的一样。

他在旁边一条长椅上放下水壶和毛巾，走到艾伦身边的一台机器旁设定好慢跑的速度，并一边跑步一边把额上的刘海甩开。至少今天健身房里没有其他人。

接下来，他们又在沉重、难堪的沉默中跑了十分钟，此外只有两人的运动鞋在传送带上的踩踏声。最终，艾伦跳下了跑步机，点头示意利维照着做。

“下蹲。”他就说了这么一句，便在长椅上坐了下来。利维无可奈何地叹了口气，从跑步机上下来站在艾伦面前。

“做多少？”

“能做多少做多少。然后再加十个。”

“如果你生我气了，就直说。”利维伸出手臂慢慢弯曲膝盖时说道。他先下蹲到大腿与地面平行，然后再次站直身子。

做完一个了，估计还能做五十来个。

“我为什么要生气？我就是工作而已。”艾伦耸肩答道。“后背不要弓起来太多。”

利维恼怒地调整了下姿势。“你很明显就是生气了。我早该想到的，因为现在你这态度就跟当年我告诉你该上床睡觉的时候一模一样。”

“我已经不再是个孩子了，利维。”艾伦看他的表情利维不知应当怎么理解；既深情、专注，又透着坚定。“所以别像对待孩子一样对待我。”

“那你就别表现得像个孩子。”利维直起身来回嘴道，手臂放回到了身体两侧。“你认为在你的工作时间里和所有两条腿的东西打情骂俏，像是成年人会做的事情么？”

“搞好人际关系是我工作的一部分。”艾伦回答道，站起身来以俯视利维。“你才是表现得像个吃醋小孩儿的人，我甚至不明白是为了什么。”

利维咬紧牙关，听到说他吃醋而眯起了眼睛。好吧，说起来这种指责也不是全无道理，但是这不算完。“你把调情叫做‘人际关系‘？啊他妈的，我过去这十五年来还真是蠢爆了。我还以为只要给他们张名片就行了。”

 

“这就是搞人际关系，你这个自以为是的笨蛋。”艾伦大叫道，双手郁闷地在空中比划着。“或许我三分之一的客户都是有钱有闲的讨厌鬼找借口盯着我的腹肌看上一小时，你以为我不知道么？工作就是工作，利维。考虑到我在学业上并不出众，但现在我的收入已经很他妈的可观了。不是所有人都能表现得像个彻头彻尾的混蛋还能前途无量，所以要不就低下你高贵的头颅老老实实做你的下蹲，要是不喜欢我工作的方式就直接开了我。”

“很好，你被开了。”利维没能制止住自己而说出了这样的话，生气地用手指着门。艾伦的眼睛眯成一条线，攥紧了拳头俯身拎起包，然后转身向门口走去。

利维一把抓住了他的手腕。“不，等等，我——我不是那个意思。”他挫败地叹了一口气。“我是个混蛋。”

“对，这点明显一直没变。”艾伦翻了个白眼同意道，不过没有挣扎的意思。

“我正给你道歉呢好吧，你这个小坏蛋。”

“嗯你的做法简直值得称赞。”

利维又叹了口气，轻轻捏了艾伦的手腕一把。“或许你真的该走。”

艾伦再次翻了翻眼珠。“只有你能在这么短的时间内从忿忿不平发展为自我厌恶。”

“对，是啊，我想这一点过去几年里也没有变过。”利维回答说，用大拇指摩挲着艾伦手上突出的血管。艾伦没有动，但是也没有推开他。他看起来似乎在困惑着什么，眼神在两人手接触的部分、自己同利维之间、还有利维的脸上来来回回。

“嘿，艾伦。”

“干嘛？”

“要是……”他生气地说，似乎不敢相信自己接下来要说这种话而摇着头。“要是我现在吻你，你会不会揍死我？”

艾伦眨了眨眼，嘴角上扬弯成一个微笑。他舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛直直望向利维。“怎么会。我的意思是说，你还真是个混蛋，已经晚了七年了。又害怕了？”

“你们这代人真是吓死我了。”

“闭嘴赶紧来吻我，老头。”

利维不需要被告知两次。他手腕发力拽过艾伦，另一只手臂环住他的腰，使得艾伦扔下了手里的袋子让两人的身体贴得更近，嘴唇也第一次触到了一起。一开始有点笨拙——利维已经好久没有吻过别人了，而艾伦又过度热情，不过利维怎么会怪他呢——但是没过多久俩人的唇就完美地契合到一起了，艾伦不屈不挠的舌头引得利维喉咙深处一声愉悦的呻吟。

“你舌头用得太多了。”利维在他嘴边喘息道，轻搭在艾伦腰背的手一路向上，抚到年轻人后颈的发梢。

“你不是挺享受的么。”

“闭上你的臭嘴。”

艾伦轻声笑着又吻了他一次，比上次更为激烈，一边吮吸着利维的舌头一边把双手紧紧贴在他屁股上，还时不时地停下来咬住利维的下唇。利维一直都不是特别喜欢接吻这件事——其实从本质上来说，这就是两个人“交换唾液”——但是这个人是艾伦，并且不知出于什么原因（他很确定所有的理性都在十分钟前就扔出窗外了，但已经无所谓了），他发现自己想要更多。艾伦的舌头在他的口中感觉是那么美妙，就像脊椎中有微微的电流通过，让他鸡皮疙瘩都出来了。

艾伦中断了这个吻，嘴唇压到了利维的耳侧，灼热的呼吸喷到了利维的颈上。

“利维，我好想吸你的小利维。”他从喉咙深处哑声说，用自己的下身摩擦着利维。投过篮球短裤的布料，利维能感觉到艾伦的勃起压在他的小腹上，他呻吟出一句安静的“擦”并点点头，庆幸艾伦很快把他按在了一堵坚固的水泥墙上。他能在遍布房间的落地镜中看见他们的倒影，简直认不出自己了——皮肤潮红，头发歪斜，瞳孔放大到近乎于黑色。还有艾伦，如此迅速地跪在地上，让利维甚至没有时间感到羞耻或者担心自己的身体达不到艾伦的要求，他就已经解开了运动裤的系带拉下了平角内裤，用鼻侧摩挲着半硬的小利维了，还在底部留下了灼热潮湿的舔痕。

“十六岁的时候我就梦想着这么做了。”艾伦兴奋地喘息道，用舌头轻轻拍打着顶端，并一边隔着短裤的布料抚弄着自己。利维的手指和艾伦的头发交织在一起，假装有点烦地拽了拽。

“别恶心兮兮了。谁他妈会梦想着给别人口交啊？”

“我一直认为你是高冷女王受。”艾伦跪在地板上放肆道，蜷起手指放在小利维下面，然后让它慢慢摇晃了几下。“七年来我撸管的素材终于成真了。”

“噢天哪艾伦，别说了。”利维呻吟一声，头向后仰去，屁股不断向前顶去，企图遮掩脸上升腾的热度。艾伦把小利维放进嘴里时他一下子闭上了双眼。艾伦性致盎然地哼哼着，那种震动已经足以让利维的脚尖在贵得离谱的跑鞋里蜷起又伸开。很快，艾伦的脑袋上下移动吞吐着小利维，并同时用舌头舔弄着顶端的缝隙，动作十分娴熟。当艾伦的鼻尖蹭着小利维根部精心修剪过的耻毛，利维的呼吸变成了粗重的喘息，膝盖随时可能瘫软下来。在脑海深处，他知道说不定有人会进来看见他们这副样子。这简直是草率又荒唐，老天啊他可不是什么精力旺盛的青少年了，但是艾伦的口腔里实在是太爽了，又湿又热，无比诱人。身体内有个非常非常糟糕的部分甚至希望有人能看到两人在一起，见证这个线条分明的性感男神跪在地上，不为了任何人，只为了利维——

他压抑住一声呻吟，牙咬得下唇都泛白了。

“我想听你的声音。”艾伦向后撤开些喃喃道，沿着利维壮观的坚挺留下了潮湿、仿佛朝拜一般的吻，用阴燃着的、意乱神迷的眼神仰视着他。“不要忍住不发声。”

“我们又不是在私人场所，笨蛋。”利维咕哝道，睁开了一只眼睛。艾伦笑了起来，最后舔了一下小利维，然后将年长男人的平角内裤和运动短裤穿好（坦白讲，这起不了多大遮掩作用）。

“那我们就换个地方吧。”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

究竟两个人是如何做到没在电梯里就扯下对方的衣服就回到他公寓的，他已经完全搞不清了。实际上，当利维胡乱摸索着钥匙开门，艾伦从身后环抱住他的腰用勃起隔着衣服在他屁股上摩擦，还在他耳边低声诉说着下流的情话时，他连他们到底是怎么发展到这个地步的也已经模糊不清了。他几乎没有时间把两人身后的门踢一脚关上艾伦就已经把他按在了墙上，大力舔舐吸吮着他的颈窝，他敢打包票之后会留下清晰明显的瘀痕。要是艾伦还能记起曾经如此强烈想要过一个人的话，他会相当不开心的。

 

“等、等等——先把鞋脱了。”艾伦试图把利维拖向卧室的时候，利维好不容易抽空说道。艾伦抛给他一个“你他妈是开玩笑吧”的眼神，不过还是照做了，边走边用脚尖踢掉鞋子，却几乎没给利维留下时间也这么做。利维向后摔倒在床上，艾伦跨坐在他的腰上，把自己的T恤从头上拽下来扔到一边。

 

“法克油。”利维看着艾伦的腹肌深吸一口气。并不是说他之前没看过，但是这回可是在一个全新的场景下，而且艾伦脱掉上衣后让他感觉一阵恐慌。艾伦之前还没有见过他半裸，因为自从他二十多岁练成那身搓衣板似的腹肌之后就再没好意思给人看了。要是见到艾伦失望的表情真心会灭了他。但是很快，他的T恤不见了，艾伦从喉咙深处发出了一声含混的赞叹，随即便俯身去舔咬利维一侧的乳首。于是利维短暂的不安立即烟消云散了，还泄露出一声柔软的呜咽，后背从床上拱起。

 

“东西你都有吧？”艾伦蹭着他的皮肤呼噜道。即使处在这种激情时刻，利维还是需要花很大力气才能忍住不抛给他白眼。

 

“你以为我会让你不带套就上我？”他嘲讽道，不过当艾伦带着愉悦的坏笑隔着运动裤慢慢揉搓小利维，他的话语变成了含糊不清又气喘吁吁的叹息。“东西都在——啊——在床头柜里。”他心中暗暗祈祷套套可别过期了。

 

“你还会在床头柜里放漱口水么？”艾伦咧嘴笑着问道，没费多大劲就将利维的运动裤和平角内裤扯了下来，然后随便朝刚刚扔T恤的方向抛了过去。看着利维在他面前四肢伸展脸红娇喘，他不禁舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“是啊。我不敢相信你竟然连这个都记得。”艾伦的魔爪又伸向了利维的大腿内侧，炫耀占有般地揉捏，引得他一阵呻吟。

 

“我记得你的好多事呢。毕竟你可是我真正的初恋。不过，我想我很庆幸你拒绝了十六岁的我。”艾伦听起来语调轻松毫不费力，让利维简直想宰了他，因为他那醒目的勃起完全得不到足够的关注。“其一，那种发展或许的确有些恐怖。”

 

“是么？”利维烦躁地问道，屁股向前拱着，企图将艾伦的注意力转移到他想要的方向。艾伦仍然继续说道：

 

“其二，我那时候还没有经历过大学那段‘实习期’呢。也就是说，我那时候可能无法像我即将要做的那样，让你欲仙欲死。”他傲慢地宣言道，看起来就像最终偷得鱼腥的猫咪。利维刚要无关痛痒地威胁他一句，艾伦突然毫无预警地提起了利维的双腿架在了自己的肩上，使他的后背离开床一大截，都有点不舒服了。

 

“艾伦，你这是干什——噢我擦。”艾伦出其不意地用舌头拍打了下利维的会阴处，他近乎尖叫了起来。随着艾伦的舌向下继续探求，利维的手攥紧了床单，紧紧闭上了眼睛。“艾伦——”

 

“你想要我停下么？”年轻男人问道，舌尖在菊花周围逡巡着，手安抚地在利维的大腿上揉捏。利维牙齿紧咬。

 

“你太恶心了。”

 

“这并没有回答我的问题。”

 

利维安静了片刻，头侧向一边，舌头抵在上颚，恼羞成怒地发出了一声“啧”。然后他吐出的下一个字基本就是一声嘟哝。

 

“不要……”

 

艾伦胜利后咧嘴一笑，然后继续他的服侍，一会儿用舌将洞口周围的皱褶捋平，一会儿又用舌尖在上面轻轻拍击着，使得利维在他掌控中不自觉地扭动。当然了，利维也经历过他的大学实习期，但是他从来没有让任何人这么做过。更不用说为任何人做这件事了。其实他花了相当长的时间才终于接受了性事的一塌糊涂——他的第一次简直是一出不愿回想起的恐怖故事——他实在没想到有一天他会让人舔他的菊花，而且竟然还很享受。

 

并且，艾伦总是擅长于挑战他的极限。

 

艾伦的舌头终于深入其中时他急促地喘了一下，然后艾伦轻柔地让他扩张开，时不时刺进退出，作为接下来情事的前戏。利维开始不耐烦起来，双腿断断续续地拉扯着，提醒艾伦他的舌虽然在前列腺上擦刮着却还远远不够。然而这种角度下，他能催促艾伦的方式着实不多，除了直截了当要求他赶紧上以外。

 

艾伦说他是个高冷女王受或许不无道理。

 

艾伦的一只手离开了他的大腿一会儿，然后便有其他什么东西和他这老邻居的舌头一起滑进了他的身体，利维能猜到起润滑作用的肯定是唾液。他翻了翻眼珠，软弱无力地摇晃了下屁股以示不满却悲惨地失败了。

 

“去拿润滑油来。”利维命令道，语气怎么说也划不到牢骚那一类里，却被艾伦完全无视，只是曲起了手指让利维的身体为这突如其来的愉悦而震颤。艾伦赞许地哼哼着，继续在敏感的腺体上做着缓慢又诱人的动作，弄得利维越来越担心自己会不会只因为艾伦的手指和舌头就泄在当场了。伴随着每一次不懈地磨蹭，他的整个下半身也开始蠕动，而且老天啊，他泄露出来的那些声响——

 

“你这样真是太性感了。”艾伦低语道，声音因欲望而变得沙哑。“比我想象得还要更好。但是……”他让利维的腿滑下肩膀，覆在他身上打开床头柜的抽屉。“我们还没完呢。”他微笑许诺道，取出了抽屉里的漱口水。他拧掉瓶盖，将瓶子里的液体倒满瓶盖后放下了瓶子，然后把嘴泡进瓶盖的液体里直到感觉自己已经足够干净了。

 

“现在你不能拒绝吻我了。而且我还带有清新的薄荷味。”艾伦咽下了漱口水宣布道，看起来对自己的所作所为甚是得意。

 

“你这个白痴。”利维虽然这么说，但还是揽住艾伦的脖颈把他拉下来吻了他，并用舌头舔着他下唇的轮廓。李施德林漱口水的味道刺激了他一小下，让他不由得笑了起来，还使劲儿揪了一把艾伦厚重的刘海。“赶紧上我吧，你这臭小子。”

 

艾伦露出一个大大的笑容，擦，这个蠢蛋傻兮兮的笑容简直照亮了整个该死的房间。利维看着他把漱口水放下，又在床头柜抽屉里摸出了一瓶几乎没用过的爱适得润滑液和一个杜蕾斯。艾伦用大拇指啪地一声打开瓶盖，在手指上毫不吝惜地倒了不少润滑剂，然后用食指和中指在利维的入口处徘徊，眼睛却一刻都没有离开利维的双眸，还俯身再次捉住了他的唇。艾伦在他体内岔开手指搅动，不急于寻找他的前列腺而意在帮他扩张，利维不禁在他唇边叹息起来。

 

很好。利维已经厌倦了等待。

 

鉴于已经好久没和其他人做过，他的身体已经算是比较放松了，但是他觉得艾伦做的前戏也起到了很大作用，并在艾伦挤进第三根手指的时候摇晃着屁股迎合他的手。他伸手去够艾伦的短裤，但是以他现在平躺的姿势很难抓牢，只能用指尖蹭到艾伦的腰带。不过艾伦明白他的暗示，抽出了自己的手指，猛地倒下身子在利维旁边躺平，然后踢掉了裤子和内裤。没过多久，看见年轻人腹部突出来的大个儿，并且前端已经渗出液体，利维瞪大了眼睛。

 

“青少年就是牛叉。”利维自言自语道，对于艾伦实际上从各个方面都比他大上一圈的事实稍稍有那么一点烦恼，不过也仅仅是一丢丢而已。他伸手接过套套撕开包装，把包装纸扔进了床边放置的小垃圾桶里，然后颇为享受地给艾伦套好，并试着抚摸起来。他的手甚至没法绕住艾伦的巨硕一周，但是艾伦并不介意，而且在利维给柱体抹上大量润滑液时咬紧了嘴唇。他从床头柜上的盒子里拽出一张纸巾擦了擦手，将纸巾团成一团抛进了垃圾桶。

 

“要知道，你的健身课程还没完全结束呢。”艾伦瞥了一眼利维的闹钟说道，他向后撤了些距离，后背抵着包着垫子的床头板。“你还没有做完那些下蹲，所以……我认为你应该骑到我身上来。”他咧开嘴，眼中闪烁着顽劣。“钱要花得值，你说是吧。”

 

“是这样么？”利维板着脸说，移动身子跨坐到艾伦腰上。他用菊花磨蹭着艾伦的下身，摆动着自己的屁股，知道这样会让年轻人陷入疯狂。艾伦迎合他摩擦着，将双手缓缓移到利维腰上，发出了一声轻柔、渴望地叹息。利维对于形势的逆转甚感满意，心里盘算着让艾伦祈求他的屁股会不会很容易。

 

“艾伦，”利维轻哼道，一边将双手抚上自己线条分明的胸膛，一边继续摇晃着屁股，为接下来要上演的情景来一番模拟。“告诉我你有多想要我。”

 

他以为艾伦会脸红，运气好的话还能见到他结巴，结果艾伦回答时一点不知羞耻。

 

“太想了。”他喘息道，灼热的手掌在利维的大腿上游走。“我想我要是不能快点上你简直会死的。我已经等了太久太久，求你了利维，别让我再等了。我不会让你失望的。我想在这个公寓的每个平面上干你。在浴室里，在你的厨房流理台上，把你顶在墙上——”

 

“别操之过急。”利维回答说，不过心里极度渴望上面每一个场景变成现实，卫生什么的见鬼去吧。上个月，他看着艾伦和好几打潜在客户打情骂俏，其中有些很有姿色，但看看现在，完全由利维摆布。想到艾伦在所有人中选择了自己，即使七年没有联系也未曾忘记他，他不禁飘飘然起来。利维眼睛泛着情欲，微微眯起，靠着膝盖抬起身子，手伸到后面抓住艾伦的下身放在自己入口处。慢慢吸一口气，他一寸寸落下身体，闭上眼睛沉浸在这熟悉的扩张感中。

 

擦，艾伦真是大。

 

待他完全吞进艾伦的下体时再次睁开眼，艾伦奖励给他一副脸色潮红、不断喘息的景象。艾伦的指甲陷进利维的大腿，就好像他在尽最大努力保持不动。‘很好。’利维心想，试探性地绷紧了屁股。艾伦的脑袋向后仰去，发出了愉悦的呻吟。

 

“利维……”

 

利维受到鼓励，抬起身子又再坐回去，保持着一种平稳的节奏，而艾伦的手抚摸着他的整个身体。他的触摸所过之处都在灼烧，利维简直不懂艾伦——小艾伦——究竟是怎么让他落到这般地步的，但是他不在乎了，尤其是现在，艾伦用屁股迎合着他的每次动作，变换着角度顶在他的前列腺上，因利维享受的喘息而笑得合不拢嘴。他或许要下地狱了，但他早就对这一点有了觉悟，不是么？只要艾伦一直撞击着他的兴奋点，在他耳边呢喃着不怎么连贯的鼓励话语，带给他一阵阵愉悦的战栗，就算被打入十八层地狱也值了。因为他的大腿开始酸痛，他们的动作变得越来越马虎了，但是他拒绝停下来，手指扯着艾伦的头发。直到最后艾伦把两人翻个个儿，将利维的腿举到他的手臂之上，几乎把利维对折起来撞进了他的身体。

 

现在两人都气喘吁吁，利维用手臂环住艾伦的脖子，把脸埋到他的锁骨处使劲儿吮吸着，企图留下他的印记，希望一周剩下的时间里让艾伦每个该死的客户都不能忽视。显然，这给了艾伦最后一击；他大吼着射了出来，然后手指环握着利维的性器不断摩擦，直到他也叹息着冲上了顶点，最后瘫软在如今脏兮兮的床单上。

 

艾伦从他身上滚下来，扯下了套套打了个结，然后扔进了垃圾桶。

 

“哇哦。”

 

“嗯。”利维回答道，眼皮低垂。他身上的体液比他平时喜好的干净多了太多，但他实在没有精力再去打理了。然后就在他快要睡过去时，利维突然听见了一个坚持不懈的震动声。他呻吟一声，伸手从床头柜上拔下正在充电的手机。

 

“啥？”

 

“你还记不记得，一小时前你就该到办公室了？我给你打电话怎么也有二十遍了。你已经错过了一个会议电话。”

 

阿尔敏的声音灌进他的耳朵时，艾伦蜷缩到他身边，将一只手臂搭到他腰上，亲吻着他的肩胛骨。

 

“今天我请病假。”利维回答道，无法控制微笑在他脸上蔓延开来。

 

“行，好吧。告诉艾伦他欠我五十块。”阿尔敏说完就挂了电话。利维歪头看向身后的男人，挑起了一边眉毛。

 

“哦，”艾伦有点窘迫地笑了起来，显然听到了两人的对话。“阿尔敏和我赌了五十块，说咱俩不到两个月就能搞到一块。”

 

“你赌我们不会在一起？”

 

“这个吧，我觉得你有可能还是不喜欢我……真是那样的话至少我能用五十块安慰自己。但是如果你喜欢我的话，就算输给阿尔敏也不算什么。”艾伦解释道，试着让自己看起来尽量无辜。

 

“你真是个小混蛋，你知道么？”利维说了句，翻身拉过被单给两人盖上。他的后背靠在艾伦的胸膛上，没力气再去抱怨两人紧贴的睡姿。艾伦只是笑了起来，这次亲吻落在了他的后颈上。

 

“睡二十分钟恢复体力，然后我再去浴室用嘴为你服务。”

 

利维心中暗暗记下，必须给阿尔敏加薪。

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者后记：  
> 几个月之后，艾伦搬来和利维一起住了，阿尔敏终于得到了加薪，不过利维仍然不知道也不关心那个让是哪根葱。


End file.
